Naruto's Final Fantasy
by konoha gin
Summary: durante los examenes de chunin, naruto decide salir de viaje,ya que Kakashi no quiere entrenarlo y por lo tanto en su camino termina encontrando el secreto de la magia y los GF. FF7,FF8,Naruto crossover
1. La tumba de Zabuza

Han pasado mucho tiempo desde el ataque del poderoso demonio, el kyubi no yoko, desde aquel fatídico día en el que el 4to Hokage tuvo que dar su vida para poder sellar al demonio dentro de un niño recién nacido, el mismo niño que seria odiado por todos en vez de ser tratado como un héroe como el 4to lo había deseado.

Desde ese entonces niño de cabellos rubios, nombrado Uzumaki Naruto, por el 3er Hokage, el cual cuido del chico hasta que tuvo edad para vivir solo, recibiendo alimentos, ropas y dinero de parte del viejo Hokage, pero incluso la vida del chico no fue nada sencilla, ya que vivir solo es muy difícil pero tener que tratar de que los aldeanos no lo golpearan hasta la muerte era algo que Naruto tenia que hacer todos los días hasta que ingreso a la academia, en donde aprendió como defenderse.

Entonces Naruto tuvo que soportar, además de los compañeros que lo molestaban, a los profesores que trataban de no enseñarle nada y de los engaños por parte de los maestros para que Naruto hiciera cosas y por esto la gente siempre tenia una razón para golpearlo.

Luego el chico había sido engañado por el maestro Mizuki y creyéndole el chico robo uno de los pergaminos prohibidos que estaban en la biblioteca de Hokage.

Luego de aprender una de las técnicas que estaba en ese pergamino y de haber vencido a Mizuki, había logrado pasar el examen de la academia y el examen de Kakashi.

E incluso su equipo había sido elegido para tomar el examen para ascenso al grado de Chunin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Durante el examen de ascenso a Chunin los aspirantes tiene que pasar varias pruebas, un de ellas era un examen escrito en el cual se intenta averiguar la capacidad de obtención de datos, luego un examen de supervivencia en el cual los aspirantes deben de sobrevivir 5 días en el bosque de la muerte, y no solo sobrevivir a los animales gigantescos y los animales ponzoñosos sino al ataque de los otros ninjas que estaban dentro del bosque, además de tener que obtener los pergaminos de los demás ninjas que participaban en el examen.

La tercera prueba consistía en una serie de combates entre los aspirantes a Chunin en los cuales la mitad de los que habían pasado la segunda prueba terminaban fuera, para la suerte de Naruto le había tocado un ninja medio, alguien a la par de el y adhiriendo el hecho de que el Inuzuka lo había subestimado la victoria no fue muy difícil.

Pero luego las cosas se pusieron feas, cuando en la elección para la parte B de la tercera prueba le había tocado con el genio del año pasado: Hyuga Neji. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-normalmente el intermedio de la tercera prueba del examen dura 1 mes, para poder entrenar y mejorar sus habilidades y aprender nuevas técnicas- el Hokage se detuvo un momento para mirar a los participantes- por razones diplomáticas en intermedio va a durar mas de lo normal 

-Los señores feudales desean fervientemente presenciar los combates, pero por razones de fuerza mayor ellos deben de atender asuntos en sus tierras así que solo por esta ves el intermedio durara 4 meses aprovechen esta oportunidad única, para entrenar con todas sus fuerza.

-Eso es todo, pueden retirarse. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían, Naruto salio en busca de Kakashi-sensei, pero que a encontrarlo en el hospital de la aldea, lo único que había conseguido era que su sensei le pusiera un sustituto, para que así Kakashi pudiera entrenar Sasuke sin tener que preocuparse del rubio shinobi.

Durante 2 días Naruto había tenido que soportar al molesto de Ebisu el cual decía que lo estaba entrenando, aunque solo aprovechaba para burlarse del rubio y tratarlo de la peor forma posible.

Por esa razón………… 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hokage-jiji, quiero pedirte un favor- entro gritando el rubio, mientras pasaba entre los dos ninjas que cuidaban la puerta.  
-¿Que sucede Naruto-kun?, si es para ir a comer ramen ahora mismo no es posible ¿pero si queres podemos ir mas tarde?  
-No es eso, Hokage-jiji necesito que me des permiso para salir de la aldea un tiempo.  
-Naruto no creo que sea conveniente que salga en tiempos como estos, a habido mucha actividad en las afueras de la aldea y es peligroso que salgas solo.  
-Hokage, no soporto tener que entrenar con el idiota de Ebisu y además de que los aldeanos están haciendo todo lo posible para que me valla mal en el examen.

El Hokage se tomo un segundo para mirar a el rubio, no había visto al chico de esa manera desde aquella ves en el que el rubio le había preguntado por que todos los aldeanos lo odiaban. 

Desde aquel día en el que el rubio había decidido convertirse en Hokage para que todos los apreciaran y demostrarle a todos que estaban equivocados con respecto a el.

Por esa misma razón el viejo Hokage había decidido darle el permiso para salir de la aldea, antes de que las cosas terminaran mal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien temprano en la mañana el Hokage acompaño al joven ninja de cabellos rubios hasta la puerta de la aldea.

Por alguna razón el rubio había decidido de unas ves por todas tirar su clásico traje naranja que decía a gritos "acá estoy", por una remera azul oscuro con el símbolo de la aldea, una campera marrón con marcas naranjas, unos pantalones negros y sus típicas sandalias azules.

-¿A donde pensas ir primero Naruto-kun?  
-no se, tenia pensado ir a visitar a Inari y a su familia en el país de la ola pero la verdad s que no se si ir.  
-entonces, seria mejor que dejaras que tus instintos te guíen, seguílos estoy seguro que no te van a defraudar.  
-Entiendo, no vemos luego Hokage-jiji.

La niebla matutina empezaba a dispersarse cuando Naruto se alejaba de su aldea natal, y sin saberlo el rubio iniciaba un viaje llenos de sucesos extraños, y aunque el inicio del viaje fue muy tranquilo, el camino hacia el país de la Ola

Recién cuando el sol estaba en lo más alto y el calor empezaba a molestar al rubio se detuvo junto a un riachuelo a descansar, prendió un fuego, atrapo a unos peces con sus kunais y los cocino.

Luego ya de tarde siguió su camino hacia el país de la ola. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Zabuza, Haku, a pasado un tiempo desde la ultima ves que no vimos, espero que alguna ves lleguen a perdonarme, por no haber logrado salvarlos. 

Todo estaba en silencio, mientras Naruto contemplaba la tumba de las dos personas que había intentado salvar, sin haber tenido éxito. 

Cuando pronto la enorme espada de Zabuza empezó a temblar hasta que se soltó de la tierra en la que estaba clavada.

-¿que demonios paso?,-se pregunto el rubio- mierda esa espada debe de pesar una tonelada y para colmo voy a tener que clavarla de vuelta. 

Naruto tomo el mango de espada, cuando de pronto esta empezó a brillar y luego esta se volvió la mitad de ancha y larga de lo que era antes y además por alguna razón esta no pesaba casi nada.

Un viento suave se levanto trayendo consigo los susurros del otro lado. 

-¡Oi!, Gaki-la vos estaba justo al lado de el pero el no veía a nadie- jamás te culpamos por nuestras muertes- Naruto miraba hacia todos lados buscando la fuente de la voz- es mas te estamos agradecidos que hallas intentado salvarnos, esta espada es única y aunque nunca logre que me aceptara como su dueño parece que a vos si te acepta.

-ve Naruto, conviértete en el mejor, hazme sentir orgulloso, estoy seguro que vas a lógralo. Por cierto Haku te manda saludos. 

El silencio volvió a llenar el cementerio, mientras es chico estaba parado, solo, con la espada en la mano, y una lagrima cayendo por su mejilla.

-gracias, Zabuza, Haku voy a hacer que se sientan orgullosos. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto estaba llegando al puente cuando alcanzo a leer el nombre que le habían puesto a este.

"El gran puente de Naruto"

-Kami-sama, no me lo puedo creer.

Naruto miraba shokeado el nombre del puente en el que alguna vez había peleado.

Luego de unos 10 minutos de viaje logro llegar hasta la casa de viejo Tazuma, para solo encontrar que la casa estaba abandonada, destruida y quemada.

Luego de ir hasta el centro de la aldea y de intentar averiguar que había sucedido al fin había conseguido algo de información. 

Al parecer la casa de Tazuma había tenido un accidente y todo término en llamas, por suerte nadie había terminado muerto pero Tazuma término con varias quemaduras graves en las piernas, por esa razón término viviendo con el jefe de la ciudad. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Durante los siguientes dos días Naruto los había pasado entrenando con la espada de Zabuza, utilizando varios clones al mismo tiempo, Naruto tenia arduas peleas contra ellos algunas peleas llegaban a durar varias horas antes de llegar a eliminarlos a todos. 

Por esa misma razón durante la tarde del tercer día la espada se termino rompiendo por la mitad.

-¡OH no, no se puede romper justo ahora, ya estaba entendiendo como usarla- Naruto soltó un largo suspiro- creo que voy a tener que conseguir a un herrero para que la arregle.

Naruto fue hasta el mercado central de la ciudad a preguntar donde se podía conseguir un herrero pero lo único que había conseguido era un herrero que hacia rejas y arreglaba ollas viejas y no sabia nada de espadas.

Naruto estaba saliendo de la herrería cuando el dueño lo detuvo.

-la verdad es que se de alguien que podría arreglar tu espada, solamente esta el problema de que el viejo ese este todavía vivo.  
-eso no es un problema, si esta muerto simplemente voy a buscar a otra persona.  
-esta bien, lo único que tenes que hacer es seguir el rió hasta su nacimiento en la montaña, allá en la punta de la montaña vive desde hace mucho tiempo un ermitaño que hace muchas décadas era conocido por haber creado las mejores espadas de toda la historia.

Pero- continuo el hombre- desde que uno de los señores feudales había intentado matarlo para que su colección de espada se única en su clase-dijo lo ultimo con disgusto-, pero los hombres que habían enviado fallaron de forma catastrófica, desde ese entonces se estado escondiendo en aquellas montañas. 

-gracias, señor, iré a buscar al viejo ese a ver si puedo convencerlo de que me arregle la espada.  
-suerte muchacho, la vas a necesitar. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto al fin estaba por llegar a la cima de la montaña cuando de pronto de los árboles, salio algo grande, azul, escamoso y con dos grandes alas en su espalda.

Un enorme dragón azul cuadrúpedo estaba frente a nuestro ninja favorito, entonces la criatura lo ataco de frente, con la fauces abiertas dispuesto a eliminarlo de una sola mordida, cuando Naruto creo un clon y este se convirtió un enorme shuriken, luego lo lanzo directo a las fauces del dragón, la cual provocó un daño considerable a esta.

Luego el rubio tuvo que saltar para evitar que la cola del dragón lo golpeara y mientras en el aire creo 7 clones más y luego esos clones y Naruto crearon otra copia, las cuales sacaron varios kunais. 

Luego Naruto y las primeras copias tomaron a los demás "Narutos" de la ropa y lo lanzaron contra el dragón.

La fuerza del impacto de los clones antes de desaparecer y los cortes que provocaban los kunais dejaron al enorme dragón con varias heridas serias.

Luego cuanto tocaron tierra los clones se convirtieron nuevamente en unos enormes shuriken y los lanzaron contra el dragón el cual soltó una bocanada de fuego que dio de lleno a Naruto y a sus clones. 

Pero cuando el fuego toco a Naruto este desapareció, el dragón miro extrañado el que el chico no estuviera gritando de dolor. 

Entonces Naruto apareció encima del dragón y lo golpeo con lo que quedaba de su espada justo en una de la zona del cuello que había perdido escamas durante el ataque del rubio.

Entonces el dragón lo miro fijamente mientras la sangre rojo oscuro salía de la garganta de la enorme bestia cuando de pronto el dragón hablo.

-En mi larga vida había visto a un guerrero tan valiente y es notable que tu poder te llevara a lo más alto, de ahora en mas peleare a tu lado.

De pronto el dragón se convirtió en miles de pequeñas esfera de luz, las cuales entraron al cuerpo de Naruto.

-Muy impresionante, antes nunca nadie había logrado vencer a Bahamunt, me imagino que vendrás a arreglar esa espada o me equivoco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	2. El herrero y el Sake

Samantha-Miko: teniendo en cuenta que FF no tiene normalmente una historialineal por decirlo de alguna forma no vi el problema de poner a bahamunt ( mi favorito) al principio, y la verdad no se si poner a los personajes y si los pongo va a ser de forma indirecta.

Sayui: el no murio sino que se unio a naruto y como meciono antes bahamunt es mi favorito asi que queria que fuera el primer aliado de Naruto.

Shinji kun 112, Princesskitsune17, Lokillo 877 y Javier de Jesus Segura salas(cortito el nick): Hey, estoy muy feliz de que les halla gustado y por eso voy a brindar por ustedes (le voy a sacar unas birras a mi viejo)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un hombre muy anciano miraba al rubio, con una sonrisa en la cara mientras sostenía en sus manos un enorme colmillo.

-Eso, esa cosa……-pregunto Naruto- lo que se transformo en luces y entro en mi cuerpo¿Qué demonios era?  
-Ese era Bahamunt uno de los muchos guardianes de la fuerza (GF) que están al rededor de todo el mundo.  
-¿GF? son como demonios o algo así.  
-Los GF son espíritus que protegen la tierra de los males causados por lo hombres.

Naruto miro al hombre durante unos segundos para luego preguntar.

-Dígame anciano¿acaso es usted el herrero que se esconde en esta montaña?  
-Así es, soy yo, joven shinobi, bien esa espada tuya no parece necesitar mucho trabajo, al fin de cuantas ya tengo los elementos que necesito, cenizas de Fénix para darle ligereza, diente de dragón para darle dureza y las escamas de Samahada para darle un toque especial unos cuantos sellos especiales y ya va a estar listo.

-Guau, eso si que va a estar bueno, pero espere, porque accedió tan fácilmente a arreglar mi espada.  
-No se talvez para no perder las viejas costumbres, escúchame niño voy a tener que trabajar durante un tiempo así que será mejor que hagas algo para entrenarte mientras esperas que la espada este lista.

El anciano busco algo entre sus ropas para luego sacar una cadena de plata ancho como los dedos de un hombre adulto.

-Si te lo pones alrededor del cuello esta cadena te va a ayudar con tu entrenamiento- en eso lanzo la cadena hacia Naruto el cual lo atrapo sin ningún problema, luego se puso la cadena alrededor del cuello y luego abrió uno de los eslabones para unirlos.

-Ahora-continúo el anciano- tenes que pasarle un poco de tu chakra para que funcione.

-Entiendo- respondió el rubio, mientras que realizaba el sello del carnero para pasar el chakra hacia la cadena en su cuello.

De pronto el chico callo pesadamente sobre sus rodillas, y la respiración se le volvió más costoso y soltó un gemido al sentir el peso de un elefante a sus espaldas.

-¿Que demonios esta pasando?- pregunto Naruto, mientras que el anciano se dirigía hacia una pequeña casa de piedra la cual tenia una enorme chimenea.

-Esas cadenas tiene sellos de gravedad en pocas palabras la gravedad alrededor hasta de un centímetro lejos de tu cuerpo a aumentado y cuando llegues a dominar la gravedad solo tenes que agregarle mas chakra y esta va a aumentar de peso.

-bueno, eso puede ser muy útil a la hora de pelear, gracias em ¿como se llama?  
-Toshiro, bien es mejor que empiece a trabajar.  
-gracias Toshiro-sama, es mejor que me ponga a entrenar yo también, si es que quiero llegar a las finales.

Unos minutos después.

-Kage Bushin no jutsu- 13 copia perfectas de cierto rubio gritón habían aparecido alrededor de el, todos listos para entrenar- bien acá vamos- el Naruto original se saco la campera para que los clones no se confundieran.

Apenas Naruto tiro la campera en el suelo 3 clones saltaron hacia el chico, se agacho para esquivar una patada, solo para que otro clon hiciera una barrida y lo golpeara en la cara, al salir despedido hacia atrás por el golpe uno de los clones lo golpeo en la costilla izquierda, por lo cual el chico rodó hacia un grupo de clones que lo sujetaron de los brazos mientras que otro lo golpeaba sin piedad, entonces Naruto golpeo a la pierna del clon que lo estaba golpeando y luego piso con fuerza el pie del clon que lo sostenía del brazo derecho, por lo cual este lo soltó y el rubio aprovecho para golpear con puño cerrado a el que todavía lo sostenía, por lo cual este desapareció.

El día simplemente de esa manera, creando clones y luego desapareciéndolos a los golpes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron más de 6 días hasta que por fin el anciano salio de la cabaña cargando a la espada junto con una funda de cuero marrón, bueno en realidad no era una funda normal, sino que eran 8 tiras gruesas de cuero que se unían mediante un sello especial, el mismo que abría y cerraba las trabas con solo pensarlo.

Naruto ato los cinturones y luego apoyo la espada en su hombro

-creo que te debo una grande, esta espada no pesa casi nada, si alguna vez me necesitas no dudes en llamarme.

-esta bien, creo, bueno seria bueno que busque algo con que probarla.

-bueno no se en que probarla, pero algo se me va a………

De pronto unos ruidos se escucharon tras de los árboles que rodeaban la cabaña.

Y de ella salio una chica, de cabellos negros como la noche y de piel tostada por el sol, vestida completamente de negro, con unos pantalones ajustados, una remera y gabardina unas zapatillas negras con el Kajin fuerza dibujado en blanco aunque estaba de color marrón por la tierra acumulada.

Naruto apunto a la chica con su espada

-¿Qué demonios haces en este lugar?-la chica lo miraba con el seño fruncido.  
-que te importa enano-respondió la pelinegra mientras riéndose de la estatura del rubio.  
-te voy a

Naruto salto hacia la chica con la espada en alto y justo cuando iba a dar el golpe de gracia la chica simplemente rodó hacia un costado.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera hacer algo la chica lo golpe en las costilla, por lo cual Naruto callo de rodilla al suelo, luego la chica hizo una barrida al suelo y pateo a Naruto en el mentón logrando que Naruto saliera despedido hacia arriba y la chica aprovecho eso para saltar, agarrar a Naruto de su remera, dar unos giros en el aire y luego lanzarlo hacia el suelo.

Naruto volvió a levantarse, en eso la pelinegra corrió hacia el chico y dio un golpe directo hacia la cara del rubio pero este lo detuvo con su espada, luego la golpeo en el estomago con el mango de la espada y finalmente la golpeo con el contrafilo de la espada.

Y justo cuando estaba por dar el golpe final………

-Alto ustedes dos, por Kami, pueden comportarse como gente civilizada, hay Kami como son los chicos de ahora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Señor Toshiro, mi nombre es Armstrong Millicia mi padre me hablo de este lugar y de usted y vine aquí para conseguir una armadura, para poder pelear.

-Una Armstrong, no e visto a uno en años  
-¿Armstrong?, que es eso.  
-El clan Armstrong, es tan antiguo como las cinco naciones elementales, llegaron a este continente desde el mar, son conocidos principalmente por la fuerza sobrehumana que tienen y la belleza de sus mujeres.  
-no estoy seguro si lo segundo sea cierto.-dijo Naruto cuando una piedra de casi 100 kilos paso rozando al rubio shinobi- mami  
-que estas insinuando enano.  
-nada, absolutamente nada.

El viejo Toshiro se acerco con una cuerda en la mano y tomo varias medidas u algunas cuentas y luego hablo.

-lamento decirte querida que no tengo lo elementos necesarios para hacerte una armadura.  
-¿Cómo que no?-pregunto la chica  
-estoy sin materiales y para conseguir los materiales vas a tener que meterse al centro de la montaña.  
-bien¿por donde tenemos que entrar?-pregunto Naruto.  
-¿tenemos¿quien te invito?  
-nadie pero quiero ayudarte.  
-¿Por qué?  
-no lo se, pero si queres meterte ahí adentro sin compañía de nadie esta bien.

La chica miraba a Naruto meditando sobre si dejar que el chico lo acompañara, a pesar de su estatura se notaba que era un chico fuerte, había resistido a varios golpes de parte de ella y no cualquiera podía hacerlo y además lo golpes con esa espadota le habían echo bastante daño.

-Mientras piensan en como llegar al centro de la montaña que tal si cenamos, bebemos y luego nos vamos a dormir.

-comida –dijo Naruto con una sonrisa soñadora.  
-cama –dijo la Milli con la misma sonrisa tonta que tenia el rubio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Toshiro, Naruto y Millicia estaban en el comedor de la cabaña frente al fuego de la chimenea, mientras comían una sopa caliente acompañado de un pan casero recién salido del fuego y otras cosas para acompañar.

Y en unos de esas bromas que suele jugar el destino, Toshiro hizo que Naruto probara un ají superpicante, y por lo cual al sentir el ardor subiendo por la garganta busco cualquier cosa para apagar el fuego que tenia en la boca, y por lo tanto Naruto tomo el liquido que estaba en una botella de arcilla.

Luego de eso el chico callo desmallado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿que le paso al enano? –le pregunto Milli a Toshiro.  
-eeehhh, bueno parece que Naruto se tomo el sake de los cielos.  
-el…sake de…los cielos.  
-la gente puede cambiar cuando toma ese sake, me pregunto que le va a pasar


	3. Mas grande que Konoha

Nebyura: lamento me siento feliz de decirte que Sephiroth no va a morir, por que en realidad ni aparece y no lo digo de mala onda sino que es un personaje no aparece directamente

MYsweetAngel: me encanta que te encante mi fic, por eso lo sigo escribiendo.

javier de jesus segura : un poco metido pero la palabra neta de que país es

Sayui: Leviatan se lo voy a dejar a la chica y voy a meter a más GF.

Cloud Uzumaki: como se nota que sabes de FF si la idea me salio a ver un amv de Advent Children y con respecto a las chicas, después de todo lo que tuvo que aguantar creo que se merece a una mujer decente ¿o no?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un rayo de sol dio justo en la cara de Naruto haciendo que este se despertara molesto por la interrupción de un sueño muy agradable, que contenía a una pelinegra muy fuerte, una cama matrimonial y un pote de crema y frutillas.

Naruto salio de la cama y luego intento ponerse su ropa pero por alguna razón no le entraba hasta que se tropezó con sus sandalias, por lo cual dio unos pasos hacia la puerta, la cual se abrió de pronto dejando ver al viejo Toshiro, que un enorme espejo de cuerpo entero en el cual se reflejaba la imagen de un chico de cabellos largos y rubios como sol, piel dorada y ojos azules, el mismo fácilmente alcanzaba 1.75 o talvez mas en realidad era casi tan alto como Toshiro (1.84).

-ese…..ese del espejo……ese ¿soy yo?

-así es al parecer el sake tuvo ese efecto en vos.

-acaso…. ¿acaso crecí o algo así?

-no tengo idea, de los muchos que han tomado de ese sake para obtener su poderes terminaron muertos por eso lo traje conmigo para esconderlo, pero enserio no creí que alguien tan joven como vos fuera a sobrevivir al sake, bueno en todo caso una ves que lo tomas los efectos no se pueden revertir así que de ahora en mas vas a tener que vivir así.

-Mierda, eso quiere decir que voy a morir antes.

-que se yo, talvez si, talvez no, que importa normalmente los ninjas no viven demasiado.

-jeje, buen punto- decía el rubio mientras se rascaba la nuca- Toshiro-sama acaso no sabe algún Jutsus que me pueda enseñar. 

-Jutsus, me conozco un montón de ellos pero los mejores necesitan que aprendas a caminar en el agua para poder usarlos correctamente. 

-¿Caminar en el agua?, ¡ah!, Si, ahora que me acuerdo el pervertido de Ebisu trato de enseñarme eso, o decía que me enseñaba. 

-bueno en ese caso creo que seria buena idea que te pusieras a practicar hay un riachuelo a unos metros hacia la izquierda de la casa por que no vas a practicar ahí yo te alcanzo en un rato ¿bien? 

-Entendido, pero Toshiro-sama, no creo que mi ropa me entre mas-dijo mientras levantaba su antigua ropa.

-Bien, ahí esta mi ropero, por que no buscas algo que te guste. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

Después de una 15 minutos Naruto salio de la habitación.

Llevaba puesto un pantalón negro, unas sandalias negras y una remera negra que tenia la imagen de un dragón parecido a azul muy parecido Bahamunt. Encima de la remera llevaba una especie de túnica azul cielo con bordes rojos y en la espalda tenia la funda con la espada.

-nada mal Naruto en vos queda muy bien esa combinación, pero te recomiendo que te ates el pelo, por que así de largo y suelto te hace parecer a una mujer.  
-sabe algo Toshiro-sama, ese comentario te lo podrías haber guardado-respondió Naruto mientras se ataba el cabellos con una cinta gris que había agarrado de la mesa de noche de Toshiro. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

Luego de haber comido un buen desayuno y de la caminata hacia el riachuelo que bajaba de la punta de la montaña.

-Naruto lo primero que necesito saber es si hiciste antes algún ejercicio para mejorar el control de chakra.

-bueno si, mi sensei me enseño a trepar árboles sin la manos. 

-bien el principió es el mismo, lo único distinto es que los árboles son materias sólidas y las moléculas están mas comprimida por los cual el flujo de chakra es regulas, en cambio el agua tiene las moléculas mas separadas y por eso el agua se mueve tanto……

-entonces el flujo de chakra cambia par mantener el equilibrio.

-exactamente, veo que lo entendiste fácilmente

-bueno, el Hokage tenia muchos libros sobre esas cosas y a mi me gustaba leerlos para ver si aprendía algo y aunque eran muy difíciles algo puede aprender.

-guau, seguro que sos el numero 1 de tu clase ¿verdad?

-en realidad fue mi compañero de equipo el que salio como el novato del año y en cambio termine con las peores notas. 

-¿Porque?- Naruto simplemente se encogió de hombro y se acerco caminado hacia el pequeño rió que pasaba frente a ellos.

-bien Naruto ya sabes lo que tenes que hacer.

Naruto se relajo la mas que pudo, hizo el sello del carnero y dio unos pasos en el agua, cuando de pronto Naruto se levanto unos centímetros en el aire y perdió el equilibrio mucho chakra………volvió a intentarlo pero esta vez simplemente se hundió lentamente…… 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

Luego de 5 horas de intentos fallidos para lograr caminar en el agua Naruto había logrado mantenerse parado durante varios minutos, por lo cual Toshiro le había encomendados ir y venir desde la cascada hasta donde estaban hasta que Toshiro volviera con la comida. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

Media hora después a eso de las 12 del medio día 

-Toshiro-sama, ya tengo hambre.  
-bueno entonces veni a comer de una ves

En eso apareció tras de Toshiro una cabellera negra y el rubio supo quien era

-Milli, ¿donde te habías metido?  
-estaba en las termales, que acaso una chica hermosa como yo no puede tener un momento de paz.  
-hermoso mi gama-chan- un tronco paso rozando a pocos centímetros del rubio-digo……digo que sos muy linda para mis ojos.  
-oigan ustedes dos dejen de pelearse como un matrimonio y vengan a comer de una buena vez.

Luego del comentario los dos chicos estaban rojos hasta las orejas y en silencio se sentaron a comer, arroz, pescados, algo de carne de anguila con verduras todo estaba en paz alrededor de ellos las aves cantaban tranquilamente a la distancia una manada de zorros paso corriendo mientras que ellos simplemente descansaban acostados a la sombra de un árbol que los protegía del fuerte sol de la tarde.

-Hoy vamos a entrar a la cueva a buscar los materiales para la armadura de Milli ¿verdad?- dijo el rubio mientras mordía una manzana  
-es cierto -respondió la pelinegra- Toshiro-sama podría llevarnos hasta aquella cueva.  
-bien si es eso lo que quieren pues………vamos no tengo nada que objetar 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

-Aquí es la cueva, les aviso que al principio es muy oscuro.  
-no se preocupe, Toshiro-sama, al fin de cuentas somos shinobis, no es así enano.  
-deja de decirme enano, niñita mimada.  
-oigan basta de pelearse, en serio parecen que son pareja de la forma en la que se pelean- ambos chicos volvieron a quedarse callados-bien así me gusta ahora vallan los dos y hagan su trabajo  
-nos vemos-se despidió Naruto  
-adiós Toshiro-sama  
-suerte chicos y no se maten entre ustedes.

Luego de casi media hora de caminata en la oscuridad tanteando tanto las paredes como el suelo para no caer en un hoyo o perderse, ya que lo único que tenia como guía era eso, una pared natural gastada por el paso del agua.

Hasta que por fin habían llegado a un tramo en donde en la otra punta se podía ver una luz muy fuerte y por es razón ambos chicos inmediatamente hacia aquella luz y cuando al fin llegaron a esta pudieron ver que dentro de la montaña se encontraba un bosque tan grande como Konoha o tal vez mas.

En el medio había un enorme lago que despedía una luz muy tenue y además en el techo había una gran cantidad de agujeros pro el cual la luz del sol entraba.

Zooommm 

-¡que carajo fue eso!-grito a todo pulmón el rubio

Clonk 

-no grites grandísimo tonto, se supone que somos ninjas tenemos que ser silenciosos.  
-cierto, me había olvidado perdón.

Zooommm-Zooommm 

Dos avispas de color azul cristal y de unos 30 centímetro de grande había pasado a unos metros de los dos shinobis 

-avispas-dijo el rubio- pero nunca las había visto de ese tamaño, ni siquiera en el bosque de la muerte y ahí los bichos son enormes.

-bueno se nota que aquí hay criaturas extrañas, sino mira el tamaño de ese lagarto.

Naruto se giro para ver el lagarto del que hablaba Milli, cuando de pronto uno de estos salio de los arbustos que estaban junto al rubio y dio una mordida al brazo izquierdo de este aunque rápidamente el lagarto soltó el brazo, el cual perecía que ni siquiera había recibido daño alguno.

Gracias a eso el enorme lagarto se alejo rápidamente de su "presa" ya que al morderlo se había roto varios dientes.

Ante esta escena el rubio saco un kunai de su bolsa y luego se la clavo en el brazo, y no sucedió nada, volvió a intentarlo por segunda vez y con más fuerza aun pero nada sucedió, luego a la tercera ves logro hacerse un corte ni siquiera profundo.

-¿Naruto? ¿Que te estas haciendo? ¿Qué, sos masoquista?

-no es la primera ves que me preguntan eso, y para tu información, no, no soy masoquista no se si te diste cuenta pero tuve que usar chakra en mi brazo para lograr suficiente fuerza para hacerme apenas este corte.

-increíble, ¿Cómo haces para que se cure tan rápido, es un jutsu medico?

-no es -si le seguro se asusta. Pensó Naruto mientras buscaba una excusa- es mi línea de sangre.

-y esa piel dura también es parte de tu línea de sangre.

-no, creo que eso es culpa de ese sake que me tome en la casa de Toshiro- antes de que Millicia siguiera haciéndole preguntas Naruto saco de su mochila un pequeño libro con cubierta de cuero marrón lo abrió y busco una pequeña foto que traía-lo primero que hay que buscar son rocas elementales.

Esto es por ahora, lamento mucho haber tardado tanto pero tenia casi el capitulo entro y se me borro.

Hay una cosa que mes gustaría poner a votación.

A: dejo esto simplemente como un crossover de FF y Naruto.

B: aparte de final fantasy puedo introducir a varios animes y videos juegos.

Voy a usar la psicología inversa: no dejen reviews, no dejen reviews, no dejen reviews, no dejen reviews, no dejen reviews, no dejen reviews


	4. nota

Notas: se que todos odian cuando aparece una nota en vez de un capitulo, pero la verdad es que yo estaba haciendo un crossover de final fantasy 7 sin haberlo jugado antes, aguánteme unos días mas y ya me doy vuelta el juego.

Y voy a seguir con mis ánimos a tope.


End file.
